What Would You Be?
by teh-fargs
Summary: What would you want to be if you weren't a superhero? Like, if you weren't a Titan. BBxR


"I got a question for ya." Beast Boy said to the rest of the group.

"We're listening." Raven said.

"What would you want to be if you weren't a super hero? Like, if you weren't a Titan." Beast Boy grinned. "I'd join the circus, personally."

"I would like to design a line consisting of fashion I have designed." Starfire said.

"Body building? Maybe the army?" Cyborg replied, shrugging.

"I think I'd be an exorcist." Raven said. "Or a history teacher."

"Rob?" Cyborg asked. "What about you?"

"Hmm... I dunno." Robin said. "Never really thought about it."

"Model."

Robin raised an eyebrow at the voice. "Excuse me?"

"You'd definitely be a model." Beast Boy said.

"Uhh.. I..."

"Well, think about it. You're tall enough, you're confident, you're thin and you're pretty."

"_Someone _likes Robin..." Cyborg teased.

Beast Boy swatted him on the arm. "Don't be dumb. I'm just saying he should be a model."

Robin blinked, heat rising to his cheeks. Where did that come from?

"That is a pretty gay thing to say." Raven agreed.

Beast Boy growled. "You say Star's cute. Why can't I say the same about Robin without being gay?"  
"I'm a girl. I'm allowed."

"That's stupid."

"Now that I think about it, you do act pretty gay most of the time."

"I do not!"

"Do too!"

"Do NOT!"

"You wear scarves." Raven said. Beast Boy blushed. "Gotcha."

"Just because I wear scarves doesn't mean I'm gay." Beast Boy pouted. "Lots of guys wear scarves."

"Not the fluffy pink kind."

"It's warm!" Beast Boy snapped, defending his favorite accessory. "And it's not pink, it's _red_!"

"It's pink."

"Red!"

"Look at 'im get all flustered." Cyborg laughed, ruffling the changeling's hair.

"Rrrrrg." Beast Boy growled and glared at them. "I hate you."

Raven stood up and started walking off to the kitchen. "I'm gonna get a drink."

"See? He even walks like a model!"

"Well, you do have a point there." Raven agreed, watching Robin walk away. The boy heard this and twitched, turning a bright shade of red.

"Ha!" Beast Boy laughed. "I _told _you!"

"It was still gay."

"Hey!"

Robin shook his head and went in to get a glass of milk.

"Robin?"

"Hey, Star."

"Why are you blushing?"

Robin instantly turned a darker shade of red. "Nevermind. I'm going to bed early."

"Oh... Okay. Goodnight."

"Mngh."

Shutting the door to his room, Robin placed his mask and glass on his nightstand and sat down on his bed. Looking underneath, he pulled out a magazine. Opening it to a marked page, Robin stared back at a familiar face labled 'Dick Grayson'. He had beautiful blue eyes, a sly smile and wore a blazer and tight Seven jeans, leaning into the camera. His blazer was open, exposing his chest. Robin sighed irritably.

"No way, I was right!"

Robin spun around to see Beast Boy grinning at him. He blushed furiously and attempted to stuff the magazine away, but the other teen got it first.

"Ahaha! I _was _right!" Beast Boy laughed. He looked down at the ad and back up at his leader. "You look good, Boss."

"Give it back." Robin snapped.

"Fine, fine." Beast Boy handed the magazine back to Robin and raised his hands in defence. "Don't kill me."

"Just get out." Robin said tensely.

Beast Boy frowned at him. "Rob, relax. Who cares if you were a model? Lots of guys do it."

"Yeah, just like lots of guys wear scarves."

Beast Boy grinned. "Hey, that's mean."

Robin eyed him. "Man, what _are _you?"

Beast Boy smiled slyly. "I'm."

Robin wasn't sure whether Beast Boy had taken a step forward or he had, but somehow Beast Boy seemed to magically appear closer.

"Just."

Robin swallowed hard.

"Like."

Robin could feel the boy's breath on his face.

"You."

The magazine dropped to the ground as Robin wrapped an arm around Beast Boy's neck, the other around his waist, pulling him closer. He could feel Beast Boy's fingers in his hair.

Pulling away, Beast Boy smiled mischivously. "I'll see you at breakfast."

"Oh... okay."

Damn him, leading him on and then leaving him to hang.

Robin picked up his magazine. He ripped the page out and taped it to his wall.

There. That's better.


End file.
